Feeling Whole
by StarkLovesShawarma
Summary: As Dean's life had begun to crumble, two people where there to build him back up. Dean-Lisa-Ben family fic.


**So this was originally going to be my Dean/Ben that I posted recently, but then began to write that separately. This was just lying in my docs so I decided to add a little to it and post it. I just love the idea of Ben being Dean's real son. My God...that would just make the show one million times better. **

**I do not own Supernatural. **

Sometimes the pain of loosing Sam tore Dean apart inside, memories of his little brother flashing through his mind every time he shut his eyes. Sometimes...it was just too much to bare.

But other times, Dean would wake up to a beautiful life, his bedroom flooded with lazy sunlight of the morning, a wonderful, monster-free world outside his window. He would roll over, his chest pressing against the smooth, bare back of his gorgeous and loving girlfriend Lisa, the woman he one day wanted to commit fully to and marry. Sometimes he would think to himself that well, maybe Sam being in the pit was a good thing because so much goodness came out of it. Dean would quickly dismiss those thoughts after feeling extremely and gut-wrenchingly guilty. He missed and still loved Sam, but Lisa was a perfect woman, with the perfect son.

Ben.

Ever since the first time Dean had laid eyes on Ben at his ninth birthday party, he had secretly dreamed of the young boy being his biological son. He dressed, talked, and even listened to the same music as Dean. The relationship would be a throwback, a spitting image of the bond he and his father John had shared. Sometimes this made the Winchester's heart ache, remembering how much he looked up to his dad. How he wished Ben was his son.

_One day...Dean's wish had come true._

"Dean, I need to talk to you." The brunette man ceased his work on his pickup truck, turning his head up quickly to see his raven haired girlfriend standing in the doorway of his garage. Her expression was giving Dean an uneasy feeling, her eyes serious and her teeth chewing nervously at her bottom lip.

"Sure baby," Dean lifted his hands from inside the hood of the truck, wiping his greasy fingers against the threadbare denim he wore on his legs. Lisa just smiled at him as he pecked her soft cheek, making his way toward the kitchen to wash his grease spattered hands. Closing the door leading into the garage, Lisa let a long a heavy sigh leave her mouth.

The moment she had anticipated since the freckle faced man had come back to visit her a couple of years earlier was about to happen. "So, tell me what's up?" Dean leaned back against the kitchen counter, green eyes following his girlfriend as she walked around the island and stood in front of him. Lisa's slender fingers intertwined and fell loose over and over, her thoughts running rampant through her mind as she stared down at the tiled floor. "Dean...I haven't been completely honest with you about something."

This snatched Dean's attention quick. If there was one thing he hated, no- _loathed, _it was when family lied to family. That's what they were to one another at this point.

"What is it Lis?" The slightly taller man stood straight and brought himself inches from Lisa, his green eyes staring holes into her's. Biting back one last time on her glossed lip, Lisa let her hands slide up and around Dean's broad shoulders, her face nuzzled between her boyfriend's neck and jawline. Tears began to overflow in her eyes. "Baby what is it? You can tell me."

Dean hugged Lisa closer to him, feeling the brush of her damp eyelashes flicker across his unshaven neck. _"He's your son..._"

At that moment, an overwhelming sensation swept over Dean; nothing like he had ever experienced before. Not with his father, not with his mother, and not with Sam.

It was a pure and raw feeling of joy; probably the single most wonderful moment the eldest Winchester had ever gone through in his entire life. At first he wasn't sure on how to deal with such a new and powerful emotion, his speckled green eyes going wide, his lips parting in a slow and shocked manner. As he pulled away from Lisa and stared into her endless brown iris', his lips curled into a grin, a stray tear rolling down his cheek.

"What's going on?" Dean suddenly hears that all too familiar and now somehow different voice behind him...the voice of his son. The man steps over to the teenager quickly, bending down and taking Ben into his arms, wrapping him into a tighter hug than he had ever given. The dark haired boy let out an exasperated huff of air as he stared up at his mother, watching her expression soften and a laughing smile spread across her tanned face.

All that Dean could ever want was surrounding him at this moment. His own family. Swallowing hard, the Winchester closed his irritated eyes.

The only thing missing was Sam.


End file.
